Grenade
by JuliIsMe
Summary: You said you hate me, you're a liar, cause you never, ever, EVER did baby.


**I heard this on the radio and thought of Seddie. I changed the word a bit and BOOM here it is. This is Grenade.**

_Easy come, easy go_

_That's just how you live, oh_

_Take, take, take it all,_

_But you never give_

Freddie watched as Sam eyed the food court. "Freddie, can you be a good boyfriend and give me pizza money?" Sam asked.

"But, why? I mean, it's you who wants the pizza, why should I give you the money? You never pay me back, eiather." Freddie said, crossing his arms. Sam turned around and kissed him, stealing his wallet.

"Thanks." Sam said, running to get a piece of pizza.

"Wow, I don't think being robbed could be so amazing." Freddie said, leaning against a wall. He smiled.

_Should have known you was trouble from the first kiss,_

_had your eyes wide open,_

_Oh, they open._

Sam and Freddie kissed for about eight seconds before Sam pulled away. Freddie noticed that she had her eyes open the whole time. Was she shocked? Did she love him?

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

Freddie gave Sam 20 dollars. "Go buy something pretty." Freddie said, clicking his tounge. Sam smiled and threw it away.

"Oh, that trash can is so pretty." Sam said, walking away.

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked,_

"Can't you just love me?" Freddie asked Sam.

"Not all my love. The only thing I give all my love to is bacon." Sam said, winking

_Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

A gangstar walked in Sam and Freddie's path and held up a gun. Freddie jumped in the way of Sam.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Darling, I'd catch a grenade for you." Freddie said.

_Oh, oh_

_I would go through all this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_

_Yes, I would die for ya baby;_

_But you won't do the same_

"Would you die for me?" Freddie asked.

"No." Sam said.

"Why not?" Freddie asked.

"Because you would die for me, so what's the point of both of us dying for the other?" Sam asked.

_No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from_

_Mad woman, bad woman,_

_That's just what you are, yeah,_

Sam put Freddie down on the couch and slapped his butt 54 times.

"OW! SAM! STOP! IT HURTS!" Freddie yelled.

_You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car._

Sam smiled at Freddie and then ripped the brakes out of his car.

"You like that?" Sam asked, handing him his brakes.

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_

"Why'd you throw my money away?" Freddie asked.

"It wasn't worth much." Sam said.

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, oh_

Freddie got shot.

"Freddie!" Sam said, holding his wond and calling an ambulance.

_I would go through all this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_

_Yes, I would die for ya baby;_

_But you won't do the same_

"So you wouldn't die for me?" Freddie asked.

"Nope." Sam said, smiling.

_If my body was on fire, ooh_

"What if I was on fire?" Freddie asked.

_You' d watch me burn down in flames_

Sam smiled. "I'd watch you burn down in flames." Sam said.

_But you said you hate me you're a liar_

_Cause you never, ever, ever did baby..._

"Do you really hate me?" Freddie asked.

"Nope." Sam said.

_But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, oh_

Sam followed the doctors as they wheeled Freddie in. "What happened?" A doctor asked.

"He would die for me." Sam said.

_I would go through all this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_

_Yes, I would die for ya baby;_

_But you won't do the same._

_No, you won't do the same,_

_You wouldn't do the same,_

_Ooh, you'll never do the same,_

"Never?" Freddie asked.

"Never. I'd never die for you." Sam said.

_No, no, no, no_

**I hoped that you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
